


Is it love or Is it Pain?

by Nyl (orphan_account)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Aomine Daiki Being an Asshole, Aomine Daiki Being an Idiot, Break Up, Cheating, Crying Kise Ryouta, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I don't know who Kise will end up with tbh, Lots of Crying, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Trashy Title, for Kise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-04 04:10:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11547204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Nyl
Summary: Kise always had a feeling , he always smells a sweet perfume he was never familiar with and there's bite marks on his neck he knew wasn't by his. He always knew.Aomine is having an affair.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Kuroko no Basuke.  
> This story is inspired by a Doujinshi named Ambiguously.  
> And i just wanted to tell you guys that english is not my first language neither is my second , so forgive me if there's many mistakes in grammar and such.  
> Also this is written in a first person's POV.

I always knew it. It's probably been happening since the time we moved in and started living together. At first i didn't think much of it. I keep telling my self that it must have been just a fling of his , and he will end it eventually. I knew that he's still a man and i can't give some things that he need as much of a woman can. But as the time goes on , it started bothering and eventually hurting me.

Although I don't want to admit this..

I knew Aominecchi is..

_He's cheating.._

But i don't know if he's the one to blame for this. I'm not a girl , i can't provide something a woman can. I'm a man. Like him.

I wanted to end this. This relationship that i know will never gonna work out. I don't want to hurt my self even more. But every time i attempt to break this bond that we've made. This precious bond that i cherishes so much.... I can't bring myself to do it. 

Why are you so unfair Aominecchi?

I know i won't gain anything from this. I'll just keep hurting my self. I'll just keep shattering my heart into pieces. But.. I can't seem to let go. I can't seem to say the right words i always want to spout.

" Aominecchi.. Lets.. Lets split up. " 

  


  


" Huh? Did you say something? "

  


Another failed attempt.. 

And once again , i put a bright smile on my face and shook my head.  _Coward.... Idiot..._

_  
_

" N-Nothing. You said you have work today , right? " i sat beside him and looked at his face. The face that i fell in love with. That permanent scowl on his face and those navy blue orbs. He's still Aomine Daiki. The idiot that i fell in love with. 

" Ah yeah. And oh , i won't be back till tomorrow. I'll return in the morning so don't wait for me. " he said as he finally stood up from the couch to get ready. 

" Okay.. " i nodded as i look out from the window. The clouds are dark. It's seem like it's gonna rain. Once he comes out from the bathroom and starts to dress , i turn back and looked at him.  

" Bring an umbrella , it might rain. " i said when he was about to went out of our room. 

" Yeah. See ya. " he said before making his way out.

  


Yeah... _More lies.._

_  
_

Idiot. You don't have work today. He left his shift on the table. I saw it.

  


How can he believe that i would never notice. How much of an idiot are you!?

Why can't you notice my strange behavior?

  


_You big idiot._

_  
_

Where does _my_ Aominecchi go? 

  


_I miss our sweet times together._

  


_I miss when we play one-on-one._

  


_I miss when you always steal my popsicle on our way home._

_  
_

_**I miss you..** _

_**  
** _

__It all disappeared instantly because of your affair. Because of your stupid affair. Am i not important on you anymore..

  


  


Without knowing it. I was outside in a unfamiliar place. _Huh?_

 __I guess I kept walking without knowing and ended up in this street.

  


Now...

  


How will i get back?

I didn't even bring anything with me. How will i get bac---

  


No.

  


I don't have to go back. 

Aominecchi won't be back til morning.

And probably without me..

  


Woman can get in freely. 

  


Yeah. Without me. Aominecchi will still be happy. 

I stopped infront of a house and crouched down. I probably looked like a weirdo crouching right infront of someone's house but i can't bother to think about any of that, right? 

Besides i felt tired.

" Huh? Oi. What are you doing in front my ho--- Kise? " 

I looked up and saw the last guy i'm expecting to see. 

" Shougo-kun? "

" Yeah. " 

  


Why is Shougo-kun here?

  


" Why are you--- "

  


" Well.. You're in front of my fucking house. " he said raising his eyebrow. House? His house?

  


" Your house? This is.. Your house? "

  


" Yeah. " he nodded. 

  


  


  


  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kise tells Haizaki about his story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the feedbacks and kudos , i really appreciate it. So here's the chapter 2.

" I-Is that so. " i can't help but just nod. It's been years since i last saw Shougo-kun. But something about him seems different. He seemed to matured a lot. It's like the brutal and mean version of him is now just from his past. " U-Um.. I should go. Do you know the way to the nearest station? " i asked even though i know i don't have anything i brought with me.

" Running away from home? " he asks looking straight down at me. " Ah it's not like that. " i responded ,  shaking my head immediately. 

"Oh. Do you know where you're heading? " he asks once again but before i can even answer he started heading towards the door and starts unlocking it. " N-no. But anyway.. Tell me the way to the station. " i said once again, standing up from my crouching position. 

Although i'm expecting an answer it didn't came.

Ohh.. I get it.

I just suddenly showed up bothering Shougo-kun. Of course he will get upset.

Well.. Maybe he still have some grudge against me. We didn't really got along in middle school.

I sighed before turning my back away. " Ah.. I get it. I'm causing trouble right in front of your house so- " When i was about to walk away he suddenly grabbed my shoulder.

" Where do you think your going? " 

" H-Huh? " 

" Where are you planning to go looking like this? You're soaking wet. Just come inside already. " 

Before i can even respond to him he pulled inside before closing the door.

" What are you saying Shougo-kun? Are you serious!? Did you gone mad!? " 

He chuckled and glanced at me. " Hey. That's rude. "

My eyes widen. Is this really Shougo-kun. _Isn't this a different person?_

 

~

 

So...

 

I became a bother after all. 

He even let me took a bath after coming in. 

 

He sat beside me holding two cups of coffee before handing the other cup to me. 

 

I took a sip before looking around his house. It's pretty clean and not what i am expecting. Unlike Mine and Aominecchi's...

Ah..

 

_Forget about it.._

 

" Hold on , What do you do now , Shougo-kun? " i asked trying to start a decent conversation. " Ah , Me? I work part time. I have work everyday. " he said taking a big bite on the bread he was holding.

 " Oh. So that's why you have that kind of appearance. " i nodded. His hair looks different than before. He didn't keep those cornrows he have back on high school but he let it grew and tied it in a ponytail. 

It's suits him better in my opinion.

" Well it's not only just that. I have many reasons. " he responded. " Oh , Now that i think about it. What are you doing now? Still following Daiki around? "

 

I tensed up.

 

I'm feeling this weird painful sensation once again.

 

I felt like throwing up suddenly.

 

" More.. More or less. " is the only thing that i can say. 

 

" Huh? Seriously? Ever since middle school.. Just how many years has it been? " he said looking shocked as he turned to completely lock his gaze towards me.

 

I can't help but roll my eyes at his reaction. " S-Shut up! I said 'more or less' didn't i? " 

 

" Anyways. Did you guys get in a fight? " i can sense a concerned tone in how he speak. 

 

Is this really Shougo-kun? He seems really concerned unlike in high school where he looks like he wants to kill me every time he sees me.

 

" Hold it!! Are you sure you didn't gone mad? Are you sure you're Shougo-kun!? " i just spouted without thinking my words which make his concerned face turns into a scowl.

" Shut up! Anyways.. I'm telling you , you can't just keep it up forever you know! I'm sure Daiki thinks that too. " 

 

I sighed putting the cup down the table. Why haven't i realized that. 

 

" Well. Maybe. " i bit my lip in frustration. I can feel tears wanting to stream down my cheeks. Don't you dare spill now.. I don't want to look pathetic..

 

" Huh? Why is that , Ryouta? Was it a really big fight? " his expression soften once again. I shook my head. No it's not like that.. We didn't fight... It's..

" A fight.. No. More like an affair.. It's been going on for some time. But i can't help but keep quiet. " 

 

Yeah.. It's an _affair._

 

_Ehh.._

 

Why am i telling Shougo-kun this kind of stuff!? Stupid mouth!

 

Before i could even take back what i just said , he pulled me in a embrace. " You're having so much trouble with that complicated ganguro huh , Ryouta. Daiki probably knows that. 

The warm and fuzzy feeling of being embraced. How long is it since i felt this warm feeling.

 

H-Huh? No.

 

I was about to push Shougo-kun away when he pushed me down and pinned me on the floor. 

 

" Well.. Since Daiki is having an affair. It's fine if you will have one too right.. With me. "

What..

What is he saying?

Me.

Having an affair? Even though i know Aominecchi is cheating on me.. I can't.

I just can't.

 

" No! I don't want to! " i can already feel tears streaming down my eyes. 

 

I can feel Shougo-kun sighed. " It's was just a joke. Don't worry. " he ruffled my hair before getting off on top of me. 

 

" H-huh? "

 

" You're with Daiki right? Why are you afraid of? " he asks scratching the back of his head. " W-Well.. I don't want to be raped! You look like you will gonna eat me any second. "

 

" HAH!? How did i even give that impression!?  "

 

" You forced me to come and then pushed me down... W-What do you expect me to think!? " 

 

He gritted his teeth. " Go to hell. That fucking atrocious person was gone. You're probably thinking it , because of what cruel things i did in high school. "

Of course it is. 

 

" Haa... Whatever. But until you sort everything out. You can..Umm.. Stay here. " 

 

" R-Really? I can? " 

 

" I just said you can stay here , didn't i!? " he uttered loudly before throwing a pillow at me.

 

" Thanks. Thank you so much.. " i can feel myself chuckling. I felt relieved. I don't want to face Aominecchi.. I just don't think i can handle much more..

 

And.. So yeah..

 

_This is how my somewhat strange life with Shougo-kun started._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty short like the previous chapter. But i promise to make the next chapter much more longer than this ones. So this is where the doujinshi ended , so on the remaining updates , it will be my own continuation of the story. So hope you will stick around. Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a week since Ryouta started living together with Haizaki. In this short amount of time , he learned many things about him.

My life with Shougo-kun started in a complete chaos. Even though we were both have matured in our own way. Our personality doesn't seem to quiet match. While i prefer things to be organized and planned (Although it might not be obvious but i'm a well organized person!). He just likes to do what the fuck he wants but he didn't do anything reckless. 

I can't really say that i'm not thinking about Aominecchi. Of course i do.  
His face will often pop out of my mind and makes me feel like my insides are suddenly crumbling up and will explode in any second soon.

But spending time with Shougo-kun isn't bad at all. In fact he makes me forget about Aominecchi's infidelity even if it's just for a small amount of time.

Maybe.. Just maybe if things will continue as they are like now.

I can probably move on and bring my self to face Aominecchi once more.

And probably..

Makes some closure.

~

"Fucking wake up , Ryouta." a loud voice wakes me up from my rather peaceful slumber. I fluttered my eyes open...

 

Only to see an annoyed Shougo-kun with a deep scowl on his face. Even though i don't want to get up , i know i need to. Especially when a scary guy that seems like he will kill you at any moment wakes you up.

" Morning. " i mumbled in a rather annoyed tone , sitting up from the mattress and rubbing my eyes. I'm never a morning person and i won't ever be. Seems like Shougo-kun noticed it since he just freaking threw a pillow over my head. I felt like my heads had snapped out of my body for a second there because of the impact.

I shot him a death glare but it seems like it won't work any time soon since he shot back a glare in response. 

I then broke the eye contact and stood up. Well,even though were like dog and cats. I'm grateful to Shougo kun.

He's like Aominecchi.

But then he's not.

-

A week has past since my fateful encounter with Shougo-kun.

Things are still the same. Not so serious fights and arguments. Shougo-kun going to work every now and then while i'm the one to take care around the house. And around these past few days i learned many things about Shougo-kun. 

Firstly , Shougo-kun doesn't like insects. I totally laughed my ass off when i learned about that. The all mighty Haizaki Shougo is afraid of little bugs. Another one is that , he likes romantic movies. 

Well while i was cleaning his room , i stumbled across a big box under his bed only to find bunch of romantic CD's.

But it's not just this kind of things. I learned many of Shougo-kun's weaknesses. Shougo-kun have so many weaknesses honestly. But after i learned all of that---I grew to respect him even more.

He's not just the brutal and shallow Haizaki i used to know back then.

Oh..

And there's one more thing i learned. This is probably the most shocking thing i have learned about it so far. 

That is..

Shougo kun..

Doesn't want to play basketball anymore.

It's not a direct statement. But it's obvious when you're the one living with him.

I happened to learn it in my 3rd day of staying here.

I was completely bored when i suddenly decide to ask Shougo-kun to play one on one with me.

Of course it felt like shit playing basketball when all it remind me is all about Aominecchi but I've made up my mind,right.

And if i want to move on.

I want to start with basketball where it all started.

So , when i asked him about wanting to play with me , he quickly shook his head. I can still remember the pained expression painted on his face back then. It's doesn't looks like he grew some hatred on the sport and it's not like he was disgusted thinking about playing the sport again.

For some reason..

He looks like he's in pain.

Even if it's just for mere seconds.

Shougo-kun looks like he was going to cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Chapter. It's just Kise talking about Haizaki. The next chapter will be much more longer and it's gonna be where things start to happen. Thanks!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aomine's Side of the story.,

It all started when Kise and I moved in together. We were both happy in our relationship. But things didn't go just as i plan it would.

By that time , I met this woman introduced by my co-workers. She's gorgeous and of course those huge d-cup is an A+ for me. I tried my best to avoid flirting with her since i knew it was wrong. But...

It can't be help.

I knew deep inside me that this is so fucking wrong. That i have Kise. And we were both happy together. But I'm a fool. I let her charms get ahead of me and without knowing it. I started this fucking affair with her. And even though i want so much to fucking end it. I cannot resist. How can i? I'm a man.

I can't say that Kise didn't satisfy my needs. But a woman's touch is inescapable.

And it might not be long before..

My relationship with Kise might start to crumble.

-

" Kise. I'm home. " i uttered loudly from the doorway as i started to take my shoes off. By the time i got inside.

No one is there to greet me back.

"Kise?" i uttered loudly once again. Why isn't he answering?

I went straight inside and started to look for him. But unfortunately the blond is nowhere to be found. Did he go out to buy something?

I sighed before going straight to my room.

Maybe he will be back later on.

I started to change and lay down on my bed.

I'm so tired. She really worn me off. How many rounds did we do? I can barely remember. Her stamina is crazy.

I sighed once again as I shifted on the other side of the bed and stared blankly out of nowhere.

Kise...

I'm so sorry.

-

I fluttered my eyes open. I fell asleep huh.

Is Kise back already? Maybe he's in the kitchen. But why is it so quiet. Shouldn't he be calling me out to eat in his annoying whining voice?

I stood up from the bed and started to walk out of the room.

The apartment seems empty. So quiet.

Where is Kise?

I walked around but not even his shadow was present. Where the heck is he!? 

Annoyed i picked up my phone and quickly dialed his number only to be answered by a loud ringing back at our room. I rushed back at our room only to see his phone there.

He left it.

What in the world is he thinking? Where did you go Kise? 

I gritted my teeth and hurried towards my closet to change.  
By the time i finished changing. I grabbed my phone and wallet and head straight to the door.

And as i opened it.

A figure stand outside.

But it's not Kise.

"Mai!? What are you doing here? " 

I don't remember giving her my address. So what is she..

" Daiki! " she whined before a pout formed on her face." I asked your address from your co-worker. Aren't you happy i'm here?" she smiled before pecking a kiss from my lips." Ah.. Yeah. " i averted my gaze. 

Mai didn't knew.

That i have a relationship with Kise.

" Aren't you gonna invite me in? " she asks raising her eyebrow. "Ah yeah. Come in. " I hesitated for a second before letting her go inside.

" Waah. It's so messy here , Daiki. " she said before putting her bag down the couch. " Umm.. Mai. Are you staying here for long. I need to take care of something. " 

" Eh? Daiki is abandoning me for something? " she pouted. But a smirk formed on her beautiful face after a second.

" That can't be help then , huh " 

Before i knew it she started to removed her clothes one by one.  
" But... can you resist me ,Daiki? " she gave me a smiled before pulling me into a deep kiss.

Before i knew it. A night had passed with me and Mai fucking just like rabbits.

And i never got to find Kise.

I feel so awful.

I'm a fucking perverted bastard.

I even let a woman sleep with me and what's worst. We did it in our bed , Kise. Forgive me...

-

It almost felt like an instance. After that night she suddenly made a quick decision.

Mai decided to move in to my house. Why does it have to be now?

What if Kise comes back?  
What will he think?

I can't blame anyone but myself. Because even though the guilt is killing me. Even though i know what i should do.

I can't help myself.

I didn't even got a chance to find out where Kise go.

Something in me is relieved that he wasn't here.

Because if he is. I don't know how he might react. But even more..

It's fucking killing me to know where did he go.

Why did just suddenly left.

Does he got work again that took him this long to come back home? He didn't even bring his cellphone. This thoughts keeps spinning around my head but whenever Mai was in front of me... Swinging her hips seductively.

All this thoughts disappear and i was taken away by lust.

-

A week has passed.

But Kise is still not home.

I didn't have a chance to find him. I manage to ask our friends and his peers , so do his manager. But i didn't get a single information. They all don't have any idea where he went. He's not even seen at his work. Guilt and worry is starting to slowly eat me inside and now... I can't take this anymore. 

I'm gonna fucking find where ever the heck did he go.

" Daiki? What's the scowl for. Scary. " Mai who is beside me in the bed snorted before pinching my cheek. " Uh.. Sorry. I just had some random thoughts. "

" Eh? Is that so. Ah! Daiki , i have a question " She smiled before wrapping her arms around me. " Hm. What is it? "

" There's two sets of toothbrush in your bathroom. There is also some beauty products that i'm sure are not ours and other things that i think you don't own. Whose are those? "

I felt my whole body tense , I can already hear my heartbeat beating fast. 

Of course she will ask. I didn't manage to hide Kise's things before she just suddenly decide to move in here. 

" Room.. Room mate. He's a part time model so the beauty products are his. He just moved out but didn't manage to get some of his stuff with him."

" Is that so. " she nodded. She seemed to bought it and dropped the subject before nuzzling her head into my chest.

" Daiki... I'm thinking about this. I don't think it will be okay with just us being fuck-buddies. Don't you think we should start.. Um.. A relationship? " i can see a faint blush on her cheeks as she fidgets nervously.

It reminds me of how Kise confessed. But this can't compare to how breathtaking his confession is.

Those blond locks covering his bright honey orbs as his bit his luscious lip nervously. His face red as a tomato as head avoids my gaze. Kise is more beautiful.

But..

How did i become like this. Did lust already taken over me? What had become of me...

Without thinking about anything. One word left my mouth.

Which i know will gonna be the end of me.

" Sure. "

How..

How can i face Kise now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk..  
> I think i fucked up XD.  
> Forgive me.


	5. Chapter 5

" Shougo-kun. Let's play basketball! Come on. " i demanded for the nth time. Shougo-kun's been ignoring my demands when it comes to this topic. Basketball...

What really happened? I have no idea.

" I said no , Ryouta. I already told you this.. For like what.. Like a millionth time. " he sighed before turning back to what he was doing. " But why? Tell me the reason so i can give up.. And it's only been for the 8th time. " i muttered my last sentence since i don't want to piss him off even more.

" Ha.. Fine. I'll play basketball with you. " 

He agreed.

But he doesn't seem to like the idea.

As expected.

But i won't give up until he wants play basketball again.

-

He said there's a basketball court not too far from his apartment.

So we went to play there.

And as i thought. His plays become poor.

The brutal plays weren't there anymore. But so do his passion and incredible plays.  
There's not even a hint of his pillaging style also.

It's like playing..with a player who doesn't really know and want to play.

It's like i'm not playing with Haizaki Shougo.

" Shougo-kun is much more worse than me. And here i thought i have gone rusty. " i covered my worried expression with a pouty face.

But i'm not answered with his usual annoyed shouts. Instead he looks blankly at the ground.

" I don't play basketball anymore. "

I know.  
I thought but nothing escapes my mouth instead i listened.

I just listened.

" I don't want to play anymore. You must've notice. It's not just not being able to play often. I didn't get rusty. I just don't want to. " i can hear a crack on his tone. Shougo-kun sounds hurt. And somehow.. It's hurting me hearing him like this.. 

What really happened Shougo-kun..?

" Why? " i managed to say. " Why does Shougo-kun don't want to play basketball anymore? "

I want to badly know the answer.

" None of your business. " 

Indeed. It's none of my business. 

" I won't ask anymore. But i want to get the Haizaki Shougo who stole my moves back then. I want to be able to play with him again. " i spoke again but with a much more softer tone. I looked down at the ground.

" It is indeed none of my business but i'm gonna do everything to get Shougo-kun to want to play basketball again." i finally looked at him.

At the same time he's staring at me with wide eyes.

" I'll make you love basketball. I bet you. "

And finally..

A genuine smile forms on my face.

Something i haven't done in a long time.

-

We've played a few more games.

But nothing changed. Seems like Shougo-kun still haven't opened up with my sweet talkings and all. But i'm definitely not gonna give up. No way.

The time passed by so quick. And the sun is already setting..

" Oi come one , Ryouta. Let's go home. " he said wiping his sweat.

" Sure! Sure! But let's eat first. I sure am hungry. " i whined.

" Ha.. Fine. Fine. Shut up already. " he snorted.

We rested for a bit before making our way to find a nearby restaurant. Pretty decent but not fancy enough that we felt too out of place with how we dressed.

Once we got to order our food , Shougo asked me a question that i don't want to answer...

Yet.

" So.. It's been more than a week. Are you planning on meeting up with Daiki?" 

No.

I don't want to.

I'm getting sick just by thinking about it.

" Uh.. I don't know. " is the only thing i managed to respond. " Hmm.. " i can feel his warm stare piercing through me.

" Okay. " he nodded. He finally dropped the subject when our food arrived.

We ate our food in quiet. We hadn't really talk since that topic.

And i don't feel like it.

We have finished quiet quickly and Shougo-kun payed the bill.

I should find a work soon.

I don't want to go back to modelling since Aominecchi might find me. 

But i don't want to burden Shougo-kun.

" Let's go Ryouta. " i snapped out of my little daydream when he called out my name. He stood up from his seat and waited for me before starting to head his way towards the exit

" Ah y-yeah. " i followed him. " Thanks , Shougo-kun. " i muttered. I looked up to see his face and was a bit shocked to see him smiling.

As he opened the door of the restaurant. Shougo-kun stops on his tracks.

I can't really say why? Since i can't see what's on the other side of the door. Shougo-kun had really gotten taller. Much taller than me at least , so the only thing i can see is his broad shoulders. 

But it must've been someone he know.

" Shougo kun-- " i muttered when a voice cut me out. 

" Haizaki. " i heard a very familiar voice. Deep and rusty.

A familiar voice I've been so fond of.

It's..

Aominecchi's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And then shit starts. 
> 
> I just want to thank you all for all the support. I really appreciate it!


	6. Chapter 6

" Haizaki."

" O-oh Daiki. " Haizaki uttered in a restrained tone. Like he was restraining himself from yelling. He held me behind his back so Aominecchi won't be able to see me. He held my hand tight. It doesn't hurt. It's somewhat protective.

And it's quiet comforting.

" Mind if you let us in? " i heard Aominecchi said. 

Us? He has someone with him. In a restaurant?

It couldn't be..?

" Oh. Is he a friend of yours Daiki? " i heard a high pitched tone spoke.

" A-ah yeah. A friend i didn't quiet got along with." Aominecchi speak again. He sounds so uncomfortable. 

" Ah is that so. " i can her giggle.

So.. She is..

She is Aominecchi's..

" A-Aominecchi... " i muttered as i buried my face into Shougo-kun's back. No one can't hear me besides Shougo-kun. I can feel the tears wanting to drip down my eyes.

I'm seriously a crybaby..

" I.. I hate you. " i whispered beneath my breaths.

I just want to get out of here.

I want to escape this painful reality--

Shougo-kun's grip on my wrist tightened and before i knew it he was dragging me outside.

Aominecchi must've seen me--I turned my gaze at my back to see a shocked Aominecchi. And then i saw another silhouette.

A woman's silhouette.

Auburn hair. Beautifully curved body and big boobs.

Just Aominecchi's type.

She have what i lack..

No..

She can even replace me. 

And she already have.

" Don't look at them anymore. " my attention returned to Haizaki who once again has a pained expression in his face.

Why do you look like your more in pain than me , Shougo-kun?

You're not the one that got cheated on.

Once he felt like were far away enough from them.

Shougo-kun stopped and pulled me in a embrace.

And somewhat it's comforting.

I warm presence i need.

That Aominecchi forgot that i need.

And once again..

I burst into tears. I let all the pain out.

And Shougo-kun is there..

" I really want to punch him for hurting you , Ryouta. I really want to punch that bastard. "

-

" Are you sure you're okay now? " he sat beside me before handing out a water bottle. " Yes. Thank you again , Shougo-kun. " i tried to show my usual smile but it must've looked really fake since Shougo-kun's expression tightened.

" Don't fool me , Ryouta. " he said in an indifferent expression. " I know you're not. After seeing that.. "

It felt like a stab in the heart..

It still hurts but once the pain sinks in. It's not as worst as before.

And maybe because Shougo-kun is here.

He's here to listen and comfort my crybaby self.

He's a really good friend.

And i'm thankful of that.

" But don't think much of that will you? You will end up hurting your self even more. " i can feel his tone soften and he sounds caring.

" Shougo-kun really had change. For the better. " i smiled. But it's not the fake smile i used to show him every time i'm hurt. It felt so genuine.

Shougo-kun's one of the rare people who makes me smile like this.

The first one is Ao--

No!

Ryouta..

Forget it will you!?

I shook away this unbearable thought and looked up once again to Shougo-kun who had averted his gaze. There's a slight tint of pink in his cheeks.

" W-wah!! S-shougo kun's--"

" Shut up , Ryouta. " he stood up in embarrassment." If your really alright now then let's go home. " he turned his back." Shougo-kun's so cute. " i can't help but tease him.

" Shut up. " he starts to take a step and i also starts to follow him home.

The walk home is silent but it's somewhat peaceful and comfortable. It lets my head relaxed for a bit and process all the things that happened. I guess it's just normal that this happened.

After all sooner or later...

Aominecchi's gonna break up with me.

 

-

Aomine's POV

" Yeah , A friend i don't quiet get along with. "

Haizaki looked tensed. What the fuck is wrong with him?

He looks like a stone. Both of his hands are on his back like a fucking formal butler or whatever. But something in his expression really pisses me off.

He looks like he's angry at me like he's restraining his self to do something but at the same time he looks pained. The fuck's with this bastard!?

And it's sudden but i know what happened.

Haizaki decided to fucking run outside. The f--

" Kise? "

Kise.

Ryouta Kise is with him.

My eyes widen and i can also feel my jaw drop. What in the world is he..

" Kise? " even though Mai is obviously talking to me. I can't focus my attention to her. All of my mind is overflowing with the thoughts of Kise.

And why was he with the fucking Haizaki Shougo.

I can feel my knuckles growing white because of how tight i'm clenching my fist.  
I can feel the blood rushing up my veins.  
I wondered where the fuck you went and you're with a guy.. And not only that..

He's with Haizaki Fucking Shougo.

I want to scream..

I want to punch somebody..

I want to confront him..

 

Kise..

 

Are you fucking cheating with me?

I want to shout it at his face.

Even though i'm in no place to be saying that...

I'm in no fucking place to blame him.

And i hate my fucking self for that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know. I might end up making you hate Aomine even more XD.


	7. Chapter 7

Aomine's POV

" Daiki! What happened to you all of a sudden!? Wait for me!! Hey!! " i can hear Mai shouting from my back. I know she was confused. But how can i even care of that now?

Fucking Kise is with that bastard Haizaki.

I'm think i'm gonna go crazy just by thinking of that. Is this karma?

Does gods happens to suddenly decided to be punishing me now.

This pain in my chest is new..

It's the first time i felt this kind of sting..

Kise.. Of all people..

It's the first time Kise had hurt me. It's usually me who always make him cry. Who always bullied him. It's me who makes him miserable. And now that i think about it.. I took him for granted. 

I think i understand what he is feeling.. Even if it's just for a bit.

I didn't bother to look back at Mai. I'm sure she's just gonna be mad for like a day. So i don't really bring myself to care. All i can think about is Kise..

So this is what is feels like huh..

So this what you're feeling up until now..

So this is why you left me.

Even if i can't bring myself to cry.  
It fucking much more painful like that. Unable to let your pain and sorrow out. 

This is the time where i regret everything i did.

I let this fucking lust..

This fucking...

This..

Ugh.

-

Haizaki's POV ( Finally!! )

It probably starts back in high school. I fucking hate Kise back then at the point where i just want him to die. I assumed that this feelings were hate. That it's just insecurity.

Then i began realizing that admire him. This perfect golden boy. And then..

I began to harbour this unrequited love.That i knew he will never return back.

I'm not a fucking high school girl in love so i didn't bother to confess. I kept thinking that it will be okay if he won't return this feelings because i know he was fucking straight as a pole. That girls will flock over on his face and he will marry a woman and have a perfect family.

And so i kill this hope of mine.

Then..

Aomine Daiki decided to showed up. The bastard returned to loving basketball again and continue to amaze Kise. And without knowing it they become lovers.

It's in 3rd year , Winter Cup.

It's the time where i began to hate basketball.

I was with my team mates to watch the match between Touo and Kaijo. The match ended in Touo's victory with 8 points different. There i saw Kise broke down again. Like back on when we were first years were he worn out his self and he did it again.

I want to be the one to hold out my hand and bring him to stood up.

I want to he the one to help him.

But..

It's not me who had done it..

It's Aomine.

I don't know why i began to hate the sport.

It doesn't have anything to do with my unrequited love.

But..

Every time i held a basket ball. Every time i'm making a dunk and every time i play.

Those two are the only thing i can think of.

Jealousy , Anger , Pain , Sadness..

That's the only thing i can feel whenever i play basketball.

And when i finally decided gave up.

You show yourself again..

Ryouta..

How fucking unfair can you be?

When i finally think i had moved on.

 

You came here and now crying in my arms.

I don't want to be hopeful anymore but you're making me want to love and protect you..

You're so fragile..

You're so sweet and kind..

You're so beautiful..

And..

You're so easy to love.

Yet, you're letting that idiot hurt you.

That idiot who doesn't know your importance.

That fucking bastard.

" Ryouta , Please love me instead. I beg you. I don't think i can bear seeing you like this anymore. " i whispered softly at the sleeping Kise laying on the bed before i stood up and left.

-

 

Ryouta's POV

Aominecchi..

Aominecchi..

Why?

Why do you keep hurting me?

Please tell me why--

" Ryouta!! " i woke up in the sound of Shougo-kun's loud yelling.

" It's fucking twelve noon. You're not fucking planning to wake up!?" he looks grumpy.. As usual.

" Shougo-kun looks ugly early in the morning. " i can feel him getting more pissed off which is scary but that's what i like about Shougo-kun. He's fun to tease.

He sighed as he rubbed the temple of his head. 

" Just get up will you? I'm going to work in an hour so i'm trusting you on not burning my house down. And the fridge has run out of stock so you have to re-stock it. "

" Yes sir!! " i showed off my beautiful smile again which make his eyebrow twitch. Mou! He's like Kasamatsu-senpai.

Am i really that annoying?

I can't help but pout.

" I prepare break--well it's probably lunch now since it's noon. Just microwave it. I'm going to get ready for work so get up now. " he lightly kicked the bed before leaving.

I can't help but chuckle before standing up. I walked out of the room and went straight to the kitchen to it. I microwaved the lunch he cooked just like he instructed and began to eat.

I remember i should find a job. Even part time is fine. I just hope people won't recognize me that much since it might get really troublesome.

Lost in thoughts i hadn't realized i had finished my food. I stood up to put the plates of the sink.. And began to wash the dishes.

In the middle of washing , i can hear Shougo-kun's room door shut.

He must've finished dressing up.

Honestly Shougo-kun's really responsible. I respect his way of thinking even though he might be really grumpy sometimes.

And he's really caring.

" Oi , Ryouta. I'm gonna go ahead. " he said. I turned to glanced at him and smile.

" Yes. Take care , Shougo-kun!!" I saw him averted his gaze before nodding and finally going out.

Once i finished washing the dishes , i went to get ready to shop since Shougo-kun said that i need to re-stock the fridge.

Ha..

I'm like a housewife-- Eh..

Stop your fantasies , Ryouta!!

I shook my head in embarrassment as i grabbed my wallet and head for the door.

Shougo-kun gave me enough money for the things needed in the house. It's surprising how he trusted me with this. It makes me happy that he trust me.

I locked the door and put the keys on my pocket and started to head to the store.There's not many things we need. Just food and some things that's necessary for living.

The walk to the store took about 15 minutes since Shougo-kun's house was quiet far from crowded places.

I had completely memorized the things i need to buy so i have nothing to worry about. When i was about to head inside the store i bumped into the door

" Ha... So clumsy , Ryouta. " i muttered to myself as i rubbed my chest which is the one that caught the impact. No.. I think..

Somehow..

The thing i bumped into was a big and soft.

I think..

I bumped into a person.

Definitely a guy since he's taller than me for a few inches.

" Um.. Sorry. I haven't really looking at where i m going? " I was about to look up to show my apologetic smile when i saw his skin complexion.

Tan.

And then my gaze landed on his face.

Narrowed eyes , deep scowl , intimidating gaze.

I think i forgotten all my thoughts when i saw him. The last person i want to see..

I'm still not ready so why are you here ,Aominecchi?

" K.. Kise. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a new chapter! XD
> 
> `


	8. Chapter 8

" Hmph. I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! You ignored me yesterday!! You're so mean! " Mai whines. Ha.. This is so stressful. She's so annoying when she's like this. I just want her to stop. And even more..

It's so hard not to think about what happened yesterday.

" Ha.. I'm sorry okay.. " i sighed. She turned to face me. She still looks mad but her expression somewhat softens. " Fine. But buy me some ice cream! " 

What is she? A child. Ha.. This is really bothersome. This is one of the reasons why i regret doing this.

" Fine. I will. " i stood up and started to walk towards the door to head out; only to get out of this place.

It's not the home it used to be.

I don't know anymore.

-

The store is a bit far from the apartment which is really tiresome. Once i arrived at the store i quickly went ahead to pick up whatever is the first ice cream my eyes lands on and went straight to the counter to pay for it. And once i was done paying , i started to walk my path outside. But then a fucking bastard decided to bump into me.

I was about to scold this bastard when i saw those blonde locks once i had looked down.

No..

It can't be..

It's not him , isn't it?

" Umm.. I'm sorry. I haven't really looking at where i'm going-- " he then looked up to flash his smile right at me.

It's him. It's really him.

The same guy that wouldn't fucking leave my mind.

" Kise. " i called out his name as i tried to took a step closer when he stepped back.

Why the fuck are you doing?

You're the one who always chases after me.

But..

Why are you trying to run away now.

" Kise.. " i tried to took a step close once again but he just did the same thing like before.

" Hey.. Why.. " i think i'm going crazy. Why is this happening.. This is like a punch in the gut. And it probably hurts much more than that. But i should forget about that , right? . I should first apologize about all i had done.

" I.. Kise.. I'm-- " 

It stings. 

When his palms connects with my cheek I knew he was angry. He was frustrated. And i'm sure he was hurt.

" Kise. Let me.. I'm sorry. " i went to touch his face but he slapped my hand away. And i think there's nothing more that can exceed this pain that i'm feeling right now.. But he proved me wrong.

When he.. 

Kise..

Began to cry. And what hurts the most is i knew that it's all my fucking fault.

He quickly wipes his tears with the back of his hand as he stepped back again.

" P-please.. Don't.. Don't look at me.. I know i looks s-so pathetic. Please.. Please just go. I.. I.. " i know his struggling to put up some of his words together with all his sobbing.

I've seen Kise cry before. But this is the first time it hurts me so much me to see him.

Why do i have to realize it so late? Why had the realization hadn't hit me earlier. If only i had realized sooner. We wouldn't be here. You wouldn't be crying.. Why didn't i realized it earlier... Why.. 

Kise is so fucking important to me. And more importantly..I love him.

" Kise.. I'm sorry. I.. I don't know what the fuck i am thinking.. I.. " i snapped out of my thoughts and tried to say something. Apologize and tell him the you always love him , Aomine.

I wanted to hug him.

I don't fucking want to see him crying.

I want to have him in my arms.

Yet here i am standing like a frozen statue.

Why can't i manage to do what i want!? Why am i just standing here , just fucking watching him!?

Come on.. Aomine..

" N-No.. Don't.. Don't blame yourself Aominecchi. I know it was my fault.. "

No..

It was mine..

It was my fucking fault so why are you blaming yourself!?

" If.. If only i'm a girl.. If only.. Then Aominecchi might.." he sobbed continuously as he looked down at the ground to avoid an eye contact. " No.. You're wrong Kise. " i finally spoke.

" It's my fault. I was so blind. I l-- " i stopped on my words when he held my hand. " Don't say anything anymore , Aominecchi. " he looked up and smiled at me. His eyes puffy from crying and his slips swollen from constantly biting. 

Every time you smile it makes my whole dark world brightens.

But now..

It makes me want to crumble into pieces.

Why do you smile like you're giving up!? Our we going to end it like this.. I don't want to Kise. Now that i finally realized your importance..

" I knew it was just a misunderstanding.. I knew Aominecchi is straight. I always knew it. . It.. It will hurts to hear it from you.. So please don't say anymore ,hm? "

No.

You're fucking wrong!!

I..

" You don't have to be burden yourself.. I'm gonna give up so.. " He hadn't continue his sentence or rather he can't. Because..

I think Kise just broke down.

He burst into tears as he covered his face with both of his hands. He looks so miserable. He had kept this pain with him for a long time when it finally comes the he couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't bear seeing you like this but i'm afraid that i tried to reach out for you will push me away again.

And i can do what listen to his silent sobs.  
Because i know , i can't do anything to comfort him. That i might end up hurting him even more.

" S-sorry. "

" N-no. Don't apologize!" he looked up at me as he tried to look okay as much as possible. But it won't work.. 

" I.. I will try to get over Aominecchi so please don't worry. " he said as he flashed his signature bright smile to reassure me . But it's so fucking fake.

" No.. D-- "

" Don't worry , Aominecchi. " he chuckled. And then he suddenly turned his back around.

" I-I need to go. " 

And before i knew it..

Kise was gone.

Why.. Why didn't i do anything! Why..

No.

I wanted to say that i love you.

I wanted...

Why do i have to be so coward!? I'm afraid that you will push me away and now.. You ended up drifting further. 

I had always been brave. I know i was brave and i could do anything if i want to. 

But this is the first time i felt so powerless. I felt so weak.

Kise..

I wanted many things. I wanted to tell you what i truly feel.

Yet all i had done is to watch you broke down in tears.   
-

Kise's POV

Good job Kise! You faced Aominecchi!!

You finally had said the thing you're always keeping deep inside yourself. You have finally gained the courage to face him.

You finally..

You finally ended this relationship you always knew won't gonna last. 

But.. But why is it so painful. I thought this pain in my heart will go away.

All i have to do is move on right?

Yeah..

Yeah right..

Like that will be easy.

I know even if i tried hard this pain wouldn't go away unless my heart finally forgets Aominecchi. But how?

Even though i had finally let go. Even though it finally ended.

I couldn't bring my heart to start forgetting about him.

The only thing that i can do for now was to let this tears stream down freely until there was no more to spill. And hopefully.. My feelings will be washed away with this tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah.. I don't know what to say. I'm not really good at writing sad stuff so i don't know if it's really sad or just dumb. But anyways.. Thank you guys for reading.


	9. Chapter 9

Aomine's POV

I felt so devastated..

I just want all of this to end. I want to go back to how we were before all of this. Before i had done this mistakes. I want you to be by my side again , Kise.

I wanted to go back through time to correct this fucking mistakes I have made. I want to go back and tell myself to cherish you more than i could ever have. But i know it is impossible..

And i know that it is also impossible to go back to how it used to be and I know it was impossible for you to trust me again.But even if it's only a tiny chance i wish you could give me a chance.

I know I've been a fucking idiot. I've been a conceited bastard. I haven't realized you're importance until i lose it. I have never been afraid because i know you won't leave me.. But now..I realized how fucking wrong i am.  
Because you have finally left me..

" Mai. Let's talk. " is what first thing that came out of my mouth once i arrived back at our apartment. I know that if Mai is still in the picture. I will just eventually just keep on repeating the same mistakes over and over again.

Forgive me , Mai. But i love Kise.

And i will gladly lose everything if it's the only way to win him back.

" Why , Daiki? Where's my ice cream? " I sighed and place the plastic bag on the table.

" Can we talk now? " i said after i sat down of the other side of the table. I know that she's been weirded out with my strange behavior since her expression had also become so serious.

She then took a deep breath before sitting across the table.

" So.. What is it? It must be some serious shit , if you have that kind of expression , right? " she asks and all i can do is nod.

" Mai. Let's.. Let's end this. " it was almost a mumble but clear and loud enough for her to hear. And in just a matter second ,her expression change. She looks disappointed , angry but mostly.. She was so confused.

" What.. What are you.. Why!? " she almost yell. I couldn't do anything but look down at my hands and fidgets nervously.

" I.. I can't make myself to love you. This relationship.. Is nothing but a physical attraction. Mai.. I don't-- " For the second time , i know broke another person's heart again.

I can feel her anger and pain when she suddenly threw the plastic bag full of ice creams right at my face.

" I'm sorry ,Mai. " is all i can manage to say. I repeated it constantly. But then she cut me with a hard slap.

" You're.. You're a fucking bastard. " she yelled , full of anger and hatred. 

" I know. "

" Why? Why didn't you tell me sooner! If you told me then we should've end this long time ago!! "

As those words left her mouth. Mai began crying.

I felt so guilty.

" I was driven away by lust that i hadn't realized i was just infatuated. I'm really sorry. "

" You.. You son of bitch. " 

It didn't took a second before she ran out of the apartment.

Mai..

I'm sorry i have to hurt you.

But..

I can't give up , Kise.

He's the one i love.

And i don't think i can't let him go.

-

Kise's POV

In the end , i didn't get myself to go back to the store.

I was too afraid that Aominecchi is still there and we will end up crashing into each other again.

I don't know if i can face him again.

Once i arrived back at Shougo-kun's house , i went straight inside and slumped down on the couch. Hugging and burying my face on both of my knees. And once again tears couldn't help but escape from my eyes sockets.

I've probably been crying buckets but why does it seems so endless?

Stop already! 

My eyes are really puffy from crying and my whole vision is so blurry.

It's so depressing.

Once again what happened earlier appeared on my mind.

I can still remember how Aomine reacted.

He looks so shocked and his scowl deepens even more.

Ahomine. You should be happy. 

Now that you're finally free..

I wonder what are you doing now. I'm sure you're with her.

Cuddling. Sharing sweet and intimate kisses. Saying sweet stuff to each other.

Like a happy normal couple.

Something.. We couldn't and wouldn't ever be. 

I can't help but chuckle and at the same time i began sobbing. Again.

I'm an idiot.

I know full well that i will just end up hurting myself even more. But i can't help but think what would Aominecchi will look like.. He probably looks so charming and happy with his arms embraced with the one he loves.

Someone i wouldn't ever be.. Someone that can give him his happiness.

A happiness that i couldn't give him...

Aominecchi..

I'm sorry that i forced you in a relationship that you probably don't even want from the start.

-

Haizaki's POV

" Ryouta! I'm back! Have you re-stocked the fridge-- " i stopped on my way to the living room when i saw him on the couch.

Sleeping silently as he was firmly hugging his knees.

I went closer to look at him.

He looks like an angel.

It was picture perfect.

If not only for the trail of dried tears visible in his cheeks.

Kise..

You cried again.. Didn't you?

I already knew instantly that something must've happened..

And i'm sure that Daiki's the reason why you're cyring again. 

Am i right , Ryouta?


	10. Chapter 10

Kise's POV

" Ryouta. Oi. " i can feel a gentle tap on my shoulder which is enough to wake me up from my light slumber , i slowly opened my eyes. It really stings to open it that much since i cried too much. It's all Aominecchi's fault. Not only i am suffering from a broken heart ,now i might even go blind because of too much crying (which is sooooo impossible. -3-)

I rubbed my eyes gently at i looked up at Shougo-kun.

" Welcome back , Shou...go-kun. " i tried to smile. 

" You look horrible. " he sat beside me. His insult made me pout. Me? Kise Ryouta? Look horrible? Shougo-kun must be soo blind!!

" Mean. " i bit the inside of my cheek as i looked at him.

" What are you ,a five year old? Stop sulking. " he sighed. " So.. Mind telling what happened to your eyes? " 

I couldn't answer his question because i know Shougo-kun will be worried again.

" While.. I was washing the.. Umm.. Dishes , some of the soap went into my eyes when i was-- " 

" Liar. " 

I froze. For Shougo-kun to be able to see through me. Is it really obvious?

" Is it Daiki again? "

"N-No! It's not.. " i tried to deny it. I don't want him to know. 

" Another lie? Huh? " I gulped down the lump on my throat. My hands were trembling. And i don't know the reason why. But i know that i don't want to talk about it.

I don't want to think about Aominecchi. I don't want to face the fact that i still have this deep feelings for him.

" Ryouta. You can trust me. Things will just get worst if you keep that to yourself. " Shougo-kun faced me and held my hand firmly. He then smile. It looks so natural and warm. It was full of care and concern.

" Shougo-kun.. " 

I manage to speak before my mind and heart began breaking down once again as the tears starts to form beneath my eyes for how many times already. I'm not sure anymore. 

I hate crying. I want to stop being so pathetic. But i couldn't help it.

This pain is too much.

" I.. I met Aominecchi. And i ended it. O-our relationship.. " multiple sobs and sniffles escape from my mouth as i told him about what happened..

" So.. That's why.. " he nodded. He was trying to look calm but he was frowning. " Shougo-kun.. Aominecchi.. I want him to be happy but.. " i bit the bottom of my swollen lip as i tried to hold myself back from tearing up again.

" Ryouta. " Shougo-kun looked at me as he cupped the both of my cheeks. He wipe down the trail of tears right at the bottom of my eyes.

" Aomine must be happy , so shouldn't you try being happy too. You have to move on or else you will end up suffering even more. " Shougo-kun looked at me. His warm gray eyes focused just right on mine.

" I know! I'm trying to.. But i can't-- " 

A pair of chapped lips interrupted my ranting when Shougo-kun quickly leaned down to locked our lips together. My reaction was frozen for a second before i tried to pushed him away.

No.

This is wrong.

I don't want to.. 

Aominecchi--

" I love you.. I love you , Ryouta. " Shougo-kun whispered into my ear after he pulled away. 

Why? Why is Shougo-kun saying this..

" A-Are you pitying me!? " i gripped the collar of his shirt as i looked down.

" Ever since high school.. No probably earlier than that. I had always been admiring you. But then i learned about you and Daiki. And when I've already accepted that i have no chance , when I've probably gotten over this feelings , you suddenly decided to show up. How unfair is that. "

What is he saying? Shougo-kun is inlove.. With me?

My mind couldn't process what was happening.

I was so confused. I was so surprised.

But more importantly...

What is this loud thump in my heart.

All i can do is stared down as my gripped on Shougo-kun's shirt tightened.

I couldn't bring myself to face him. Because i'm afraid that if i do.

This throbbing of my heart might just get worst.

-

Aomine's POV

Here i am laying on our bed. I couldn't bring myself to lay at the same sheets where I've done all of my sins so i replaced it with a new one.

There's a faint scent of Kise's favorite soap luring over the sheets.

Oh how i miss his scent.

I wonder how he would react if he sees me like this. He will probably gonna laugh his ass off , if he saw how pathetic i look right now.

Well , it's you're fucking fault Aomine Daiki. Congratulations. Now you're fucking suffering you two-timing bastard.

As much as i want to fucking punch myself. There's much more important things i need to think about. Things about: How can i talk to Kise properly. How can i say that i'm sorry and that i fucking love him. Things like that. Things about Kise.

It's really funny how i didn't even cared about him back then when he was by my side but now.. I don't think i could even be myself if it weren't for him.

My thoughts were interrupted by the sudden ring of my cellphone.

I groaned as i sat up from the bed and grabbed the annoying thing over my nightstand.

A call from Nijimura-senpai.

What the fuck..

How many years have it been since i saw and talked to this guy? Like a fucking century already!?

I answered his call with a load groan to show him how i am fucking in a bad mood right now.

" Hey , Aomine. It's been approximately 6 years isn't it? "

" Dunno. Maybe. What do you need? " Why did he call anyway? To fucking add stress into my life or something?

" You're still a brat as always. Well.. I was just wanna inform you that the coach wants to held a reunion for the Teiko Basketball Team. Mainly the batch of you Generation Of Miracles and the former 3rd years. "

Reunion? What kind of bullshit is that..

" You should definitely go. All of us our going. I have already called the other guys. "

The others?

So if it's the Generation of Miracles then..

" Have you invited Kise too? " 

" I was trying to call him earlier but he wasn't answering. "

Oh right..

He left his phone.

" Wait Haizaki! Did you already called him? "

" Well.. I was planning to. After i end this call. "

So if that bastard will go. There's a chance Kise might go as well , right?

I really hope so. I really need to talk to him.

" Is that so. Text me if he will come or not. " i quickly responded. And Nijimura-senpai just fucking groaned in response. " Fine. Fine. I wouldn't ask anymore questions since it's so tiring hearing your voice. I'll just text you when he answers. " i couldn't help but smile.

" Okay. Thank you , senpai. "

" No problem , kiddo. " 

He then hung up.

He was probably calling Haizaki now , right?

I couldn't help but feel so uneasy. I figured out i should do something as i am waiting for senpai's text so i went to the kitchen to cook something to eat. And when i was on my way back to my room i can already hear the loud 'ding' of my cellphone. So i rushed inside and place the plate down the nightstand first before looking through his text.

And in instantly i can feel my lips quirking into a smile.

 

'From: Nijimura-senpai  
Subject: -

Haizaki said he was going.'

 

Even if i'm not sure if Kise is going with him.

I can already feel my self hope building up within me. I can already feel both excitement and anxiousness creeping inside of me.

Kise.

Please go.

I have so many things i want to tell you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh-Oh.. O_O...  
> What have i done.. I'm sorry Aomine!!  
> But don't worry , i'm planning to do something for our cute pairing here and for you guys who love AoKise as well.  
> And so the battle for Kise's heart are starting~!


	11. Chapter 11

Haizaki's POV

Now , I finally have said it. But i can't bring myself to regret it. And even though i know i shouldn't have said this without considering about his feelings , this words just slip out of my mouth.

And i know i am a fucking idiot for kissing him! Ugh.

When i was about to apologize this my phone just suddenly rang.

It's from Nijimura-senpai. Huh?

I looked down at Ryouta first but it seems like he won't budge at any second and just kept staying on his current position. I then answered the call.

" Hello. Senpai? "

" Oh. Haizaki. I'm surprised your tone is more calmed down. " he teased. I unintentionally rolled my eyes because of the statement. I heard him chuckle on the other line before started on speaking again.

" On to the reason why i called you. The Teiko Basketball Team are gonna held up a reunion and of course i don't to miss inviting you. " 

" Reunion.. Why should i? And didn't i quit halfway through anyways? " i can't help but raise my eyebrow.

" Yeah. Since Ryouta replaced you because of your bad attitude , right? "i can feel my blood boiling because of the fucking insult he just threw at me but it's not like i still have some grudge for Ryouta because of that. " But.. You still played a big part for the Teiko's victory so it's still necessary. You should go , alright. Besides Akashi everything to go as planned. " it's like they're threatening me and it's working. I couldn't help but sigh.

" Fine. I'll go to that stupid reunion. " 

" That's great. Alright.. " he told me the other details before he hanged up the call. 

I then focused my attention back on Ryouta who is still like that.

Is he gonna plan on staying here like this?

I should probably apologize. I took a deep breath before speaking. " Um.. Ryouta. I'm sorry. I know you are probably very frustrated because of the things that's happening and now i added even more problems on your mind. " i couldn't help but scratch the back of my head as i proceed. " Um.. You don't have to answer back my confession. In fact i'm afraid of rejection so you don't have to think much about it and focus more on other things that's important. " 

" Shougo..kun. Thank you. " i heard him murmur. His grip on my shirt loosen. " Please give me time. I don't want to admit it but i know still love Aominecchi. "

I know that.

But even though it still hurts.

" I understand. " i patted his head. Somehow i can feel the weight of shoulders being lifted. Not only did i have finally said the things i always wanted to say. I think i even got a chance to finally have Ryouta's heart.

" Oh.. By the way , I've got invited on a reunion for Teiko Basketball Team. I'm sure you got invited too , right? " 

" I haven't. I'm sure they must've called me but.. I don't have my phone. It's still in Aominecchi's with the rest of my other stuff. "

Oh..

Now that i think about it.. Ryouta doesn't have anything when he moved in from here.  
Even the clothes he's wearing are borrowed from mine.

" Never mind! You should definitely go since you're one of those generation of miracles shit. But I'm sure Akashi will kill you if you don't. " I tried to teased him but i guess i just end up scaring him. 

I couldn't help but chuckled when his shoulder tenses up. Akashi really is scary so no doubt about that.

" I'll think about it. But.. Aominecchi.. "

Oh..

" So? What about him? You don't have to worry. I'm gonna accompany you. I'm gonna make sure he won't get near you , I promise. " i raised my hand up and smile." F-Fine. " he gave in and looked down once again.

" So when is that.. Reunion? " he asked.

" Oh. They said it's on Sunday. " i answered him and the only respond i got is a nod and a nervous smile.

-

Kise's POV

So..

Two days from now..

I don't know why i am so nervous. It's not like i'm gonna meet Aominecchi there and i'm not planning on letting him see me but..

I couldn't help it.

What if we suddenly crashed into each other again?

What if he brings his girlfriend with him?

There's so many 'what if's spinning around my head.

I couldn't help but feel so worried. I'm being a coward , yes. But could you blame me?

I grew afraid. So afraid that even dodge Shougo-kun's confession.

I don't know if i can trust anyone with my heart again. Even though i know Shougo-kun might now be the same..

I couldn't help but be scared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just Haizaki and Kise talking to each other and Kise being scared. It's so pretty short so I'm sorry! I'll promise to make the next chapter longer.   
> But i have a question. Who do you guys prefer for our cinnamon roll here: Aomine or Haizaki?


	12. Chapter 12

Haizaki's POV

It's was Saturday. A day was left before the upcoming reunion.

I thought it was a good idea to ask Ryouta for his assistance on helping me pick a decent clothes for the reunion. I don't want to show up looking like i still have a terrible life ahead of me. And knowing those guys ( specially Akashi ) they will gonna show off by wearing clothes out of this world. And i don't want to end up looking like a passerby at that event.

And so i asked , Ryouta since he was a model and has a good fashion sense. I thought it was gonna be fast picking up some clothes but.. No.

He fucking rejected all of my clothes telling me: " Mou!! Nothing is good here! You can't go there wearing these! "

So yeah..

That's why he ended up dragging me in the mall.

He looks like a child experiencing his first time at the amusement park.

" Oi. Could you just hurry up and pick a decent looking clothes so we can go home. " i couldn't help but lurk my eyes around the shop. There's so many clothes around.. How could he not pick something into these thousands article of clothing.

" I can't! There's so many clothes to choose from. But i want to find the best one for Shougo-kun! " he flashed that breath-taking smile of his again. How can his smile be so perfect? His teeth so perfectly aligned and don't even ask me how white his teeth was. It's fucking shining. And how his luscious lips curve into a beautiful smile.  
Somehow.. I remember the time where i just suddenly kissed those lips.

My face just suddenly burst into different shades of red as i imagined the scene into the back of my mind.

No.

Fuck it.

" Shougo-kun! Hey~ " my thoughts were interrupted by a angelic voice. It was Kise's , of course.

" Try this out! " he handed out to me the one's he picked right.   
He then pointed out the changing room at the corner of the shop.

The only thing i did was nod before going towards the direction of the changing room.

I wore the clothes that he picked and now the i looked at it. It is what you can call decent-looking. It wasn't casual that you can see everyday but it was so formal that it was so rare for me to wear. Kise really is good at handling this kind of things. The one's that he had picked are also comfortable and easy to breathe in.

He picked a white v-neck shirt that he paired up with a warm gray blazer. As for the trousers he picked a tight-fitting jeans.

I took a deep breath before walking out of the changing room. I looked around to find Ryouta and luckily he was easy to find.

I walked towards him and as expected he noticed ny presence.

I felt so conscious when he looked at me from heat to toe. But later on his expression change between enthusiastic and cheerful

" So does it look good? " i asked rubbing the back of my neck.

" Of course~ Shougo-kun looks so great!! " i couldn't help but smile at that statement. How those word come out of his mouth so easily. Ryouta is just so sweet.

Daiki is an idiot for letting him go.

" So it's your turn on looking out for clothes. " 

" E-Eh? Me? Why? I don't have any money--" before he could even finish of his sentence i already cut him off.

" My treat. Besides you still doesn't have any clothes. And so if you wear mine you will look hideous. As you had already said i don't have good looking clothes. " i heard him whispering something but it wasn't loud enough for me to hear.

" Fine. But don't regret it later! "

-

We are already back home from the mall. It was a hellish day. I couldn't even describe how exhausted i was.

He dragged me over for god know how many stores it had been only to buy a buttoned down shirt with a pair of skin tight trousers. It's a good thing he didn't swipe off all of my money but he definitely did exhaust me.

Now he was preparing for dinner while i was cleaning around the house.

I don't know what will happen tomorrow but i hope there won't be any trouble.

And i just hope Daiki wouldn't try doing anything stupid.

Once we had done eating dinner which was quiet and peaceful as usual we went ahead to get some sleep.

-

Aomine's POV 

So..

I fucking woke up at 5 AM in the morning.

I don't even know if i even got some goodnight sleep.

I was eaten up by nervousness and excitement at the same fucking time. 

I couldn't help it. Now is the day , I'm gonna meet Kise.. Hopefully.

Since i'm awake anyways. I started to get ready for the reunion after getting some breakfast.

I got a cold shower to wake my blood veins from sleeping once again.Once i stepped out of the bathroom , i looked at the clock.

It's still early but there might be some people already there. Midorima and Akashi is probabaly there since they're the first ones to arrive not only at our meetings but back when we were still teammates.

I started to change. I didn't bother to change into some fucking expensive shit and all since it was just a gathering.

I just wore something decent. Black Denim T-shirt that i paired with a black skin-tight jeans and one of my collection shoes.

I looked at the time again before deciding to go.

It's better to be early.

And i have to watch out for Kise.

I want to say so much. And i want to fucking apologize.

I will even bring down my pride and ego.

If that's what it takes for you to forgive me and give me another chance.

-

Kise's POV

" Ryouta! Oi. Are you going inside or not!? " Shougo yelled right at my face.

" I-I don't know. What if Aominecchi is there. I-- " he shut my train of thoughts when he pinched his cheek. " So? You shouldn't be the one getting nervous. And i told you right.. I won't let him near so let's go. " 

Before i can even fight back he already pulled me inside.

We were so early to arrive there's still only just a few people there

Akashicchi ,Midorimacchi , Nijimura-senpai , Our former coach and some of our second string team mates back then.

I let out a relieved sigh. Aominecchi is nowhere to be in sight.

Could it be that he wasn't going?

I could feel both relief and disappointment.

No!

I-I wasn't disappointed.

Oh how i want to slap my self. Get over him Kise! Move on already!

" It's good to meet you again , Ryouta , Shougo. " i heard someone said. Oh.. It's Akashi.

" N-Nice to see you again Akashicchi. " he was still intimidating as usual.

" Yeah. Nice to meet you. " Shougo-kun also greeted back. He averted his eyes away from Akashicchi.

Did something happened between them?

Akashi nodded. " Oh. Daiki. " once those words left his mouth i can feel my whole body froze.

" Yo. Akashi. " i couldn't see him. He must've been somewhere behind us.

My whole mind is panicking.

I can feel my heart thumping so loud.

I don't know what i should do.

" Kise. " i could hear him call.

" Can we talk. Please. " he said in a soft and caring tone. 

Why? Why are you saying this , Ahomine!

I was starting to move on now.

" No. " 

It wasn't from my mouth.

That wasn't my voice.

It was Shougo-kun's.

" Huh? " there's something in Daiki's tone that's so intimidating.

I couldn't help but turned around to glanced at him.

He looks furious.

He looks so irritated.

And those piercing glare directly towards Shougo-kun.

As i turn to look at Shougo-kun.

He was looking just the same.

I know.. That by looking at them.

Something bad is going to happen.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorrry if there's some grammatic errors in every chapter. I haven't really have the time to edit it since i'm trying my best to upload chapters frequently but once i have time i'll try to fix the problems. Thanks again for supporting my first fanfic!!


End file.
